Individuals and businesses utilize a variety of messaging technologies to: socialize, communicate, and engage in business activities. Some of these messaging technologies include: email platforms, text platforms, instant messaging platforms, browser-based platforms, and a variety of social media platforms. Each specific type of messaging platform has its own set of interfaces and features, some of which may be device-type specific or may work better (with more features) on a given device type. Furthermore, most messaging platforms include their own Application Programming Interfaces (APIs) that permit automated and program-based interaction with features of the messaging platforms.
As a result, businesses have little useful metrics as to how consumers are using messaging platforms to engage in activities with the businesses beyond direct interactions between an individual and a business over a specific messaging platform. The problem with this is that the messaging activity by an individual prior to that individual engaging a business is essentially unknowable with present technology and technology approaches.
Another issue with performing operations from messaging systems is the ease with which hackers can access communications in conventional messaging systems. For example, consider an individual that ones to make payment for a good or service through a chat/messaging system. Messaging systems are regularly subject to hacking and virus attacks. Therefore, permitting a messaging system to store a customer's payment method for transactions requiring payment is problematic and most customers are uncomfortable providing such payment methods for storage. Also, customers do not like providing payment methods on a per-transaction bases for a variety of reasons, such as it is cumbersome to do and takes time to do and the customers realize there is a lack of security within messaging systems and are reluctant to provide their confidential data on perceived unsecure messaging systems.